Raphael Tutem
Raphael Tutem is a world boss found in Ultim Clama'kul. He is, so far, the only neutral world boss and only attacks when one attacks him first. He is a former and exalted member of the Deathpool Legion, having retired as to find sacred treasures around Ultim Clama'kul. Raphael features a unique mechanic where if he wipes the group that attacks him (ex. 20 players in a 50 yard radius) he rezzes them freely, but one cannot engage him again for 15 minutes. He is all over Ultim Clama'kul, and when defeated, teleports to an area around the zone. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Drakkin |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 120,000,000 |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = 35,000,000 |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Ultim Clama'kul |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Defeatable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = 30m}} History Having fought with the Deathpool Legion for several years, Rapheal Tutem was revered as one of the "senior" and skilled members, alongside Deathlius Loss'end and Salvator Leonus. In a wake of peace, Raphael began looking around Ultim Clama'kul for treasures suitable to his archaeological instincts. However, with the notoriety on his head, Raphael has been challenged everywhere for a suitable fight. Abilities Raphael uses a host of summoning abilities as well as bleeds to ensure victory. Raphael attacks with a speed of 8.0 (2 second attacks) and hits about 50k (25k) offhand for 75k+ every 2 seconds. *'Bleeding Cut': Deals 60,000 damage and deals bleeding damage, taking off an extra 5,000 every second for 12 seconds. **'Bloodied Blades': Passive ability (Rapheal deals 15% more damage to bleeding enemies) *'Tutem Kick': Delivers a brutal kick that deals 110,000 damage and stuns and silences the chosen target. *'Legion Infernals': Summons 2 Legion Infernal to attack the raid. Raphael does this every 5 minutes in combat. *'Black Blade Meteor': Calls down a meteor of black blades onto a chosen target, dealing 245,000 damage to all enemies within 15 yards of the blast. **'Comets of Illusion': Comets of Illusion are left behind the meteor's blast, dragging players to them. If successful, they explode, dealing 120,000 damage that ignores resistance and is unblockable. Strategy This fight (at level 110) will require at least ten players. One tank and two off tanks are needed. Raphael will cause the main tank to bleed heavily, and his passive also increases his damage against bloodied opponents. At times, Tutem Kick will be used which will stun the target and silence them, preventing any special abilities to be cast. The off tank(s) should pull aggro until the main tank can step in or Raphael will deal multiple melee hits. When Raphael summons the infernals, have the off tanks tank one each and have healers on both off tanks as the main tank will distract Raphael. Make sure you have another player who can take Raphael should he stun the main tank. Both infernals and Raphael on one tank is 150,000 on a player every 2 seconds, and the chance it crits will end the tank in a one-shot. As for the meteors and the comets, play the good old game of dodge. The meteors land at a certain point and deal immense damage, so kite Raphael away. When the comets form run away from them as well. Unblockable damage isn't something you want to come across. Getting 1% for Raphael causes him to kneel down in defeat and thank you for the battle. Simply loot him and he'll teleport away. Quotes Greetings *Hello adventurer? You seek battle? Or do you need something? **(Nothing): Carry on then! **(Fight): A challenge I see! Well then, draw your weapons and let's begin. Do not fear death. **(Quest for the tablet): Well, defeat me in combat and it's yours, I promise you. Aggro *For the glory of life, and the Deathpool Legion! Battle *Your wits are incredible, your expertise... puzzling. *Now, that's not the way to hold a weapon. *This is quite the refresher! Killing Raphael will rez if there is a wipe. *You did not fear death. I applaud you. *Brave beyond measure. *The challenge was too great for you. Wipe *Oh adventurers! Too foolish, no, too unready. Perhaps next time the challenge will be complete. I applaud your progress, and I dare say you shall improve. Use the time I have given you to improve your skills before challenging me again. Farewell! Raphael gives the players 15 minutes before they can attack him again. Defeat *Well done! I've never seen a challenging prosperity of prospects before! Take what there is in the chest before me. Brave legends deserve to be rewarded. I do hope we may battle again. I wish, I pray, no... I command it. **(added extra for the quest) The tablet is yours. Tell Deathlius I say hello. I'll come by and visit Laeg one day too. Loot *Laeg'kul Universal Tablet *Tutem's Dismay (fabled dagger) *Might of Ultim Clama'kul (1h mace) *Reckoning of the Tear (2h crossbow) *Great-Tower of the Archaic Remnants (staff) *The Deteoriator (2h sword) *Ultimacy's Footsteps (plate boots) *Reavings of Death'kul (leather chest) *Unburdened Shroud (cloth legs) *Eyes of Dire Chains (mail helm) Notes Achievements Category:World bosses